


Late

by Asra_Lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: Hermione is late to meet Snape...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 75





	Late

Hermione found him in his potions classroom, like she always did. It was late at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had long gone to bed. But it was necessary, their secret couldn’t get out.

“You’re late.” Snape stood on the other side of the classroom, mixing some sort of potion.

“I had to make sure no one was watching.” Hermione set down the bag she had brought with her, fiddling with her skirt.

“I’m almost tempted to take points away from Gryffindor.” Snape told her, looking up.

“But you won’t.” Hermione said firmly.

“Smart girl.” Snape stopped what he was doing and walked over, looking down at her. “You know I prefer to punish me students in... other ways.”

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. That was all Snape needed to flick his wand, making Hermione bend over the nearby potions table.

“Gryffindors need better punishment.” He said firmly. “Unfortunately Dumbledore does nothing but promote the disobedience in students, but I will not tolerate it.”

Snape reached a hand down and pulled up Hermione’s skirt, tugging down her panties. “Now how should I punish you?”

Hermione squirmed against the spell.

“There’s not getting out of this spell, Miss Granger.” Snape said, as if hearing her thoughts. “Not something you learn till seventh year.”

Snape’s fingers roamed over Hermione, gently finding her clit and rubbing, making the girl moan loudly. Then, he slipped two fingers into her, quickly thrusting in and out. Hermione shook, if she hadn’t been held down by the spell, her legs would’ve given out.

Snape stopped, making Hermione whine.

“For such a outstanding student, Miss Granger, you sure are a slut.” He tutted, wiping his hands on the robe and walking off. He stopped the spell and Hermione crumpled to the floor, watching him.

She raised her wand, determined to get him back, “Elexam-“

“Andromado!” Snape shouted, blocking the restriction charm. “Very clever, Miss Granger. However your form was a little off.”

Hermione stood, her nose pointed into the air, “Professor Flitwick said my form was perfection.” She told him very matter-of-fact.

“None of the Professors at this school know anything.” Snape scoffed. “For example, have they taught you this-“ Snape flicked his wand at Hermione and instantly her clothes vanished into thin air, leaving her nude. She blushed, trying to cover herself.

“Miss Granger, how indecent.” Snape walked over and pushed Hermione against the wall, leaning down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and bit at it, each biting sending a jolt through Hermione’s body and making her twitch. She moaned loudly.

Snape smirked, standing up straight again, “No you’re right, I won’t take points away from Gryffindor, my punishments are much worse than that.” He opened the door to the classroom, heading into the hallway. “Good luck getting back to Gryffindor tower in the nude, maybe next time you won’t be late.” He shut the door behind him, leaving Hermione to puzzle over how she would get herself through the common room and castle without being seen.


End file.
